Facebook !
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Jaejoong menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho melalui Facebook, namun tiba" Yunho menghilang dari Facebook. dan ketika mereka bertemu Yunho mengelak tidak pernah berhubungan dengan jaejoong bahkan menjadi kekasihnya. please read and review ;)


**Title : Facebook !**

**Author **: _**Misscelyunjae**_

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Other Cast**.

**Genre : Romance, Fluff (?)**

**Pair : : One Shot A.**

_**WARNING : BOY X BOY , DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**What's on You'r Mind ?**_

Jari-jari lentik namja ini menari indah diatas keyboard laptopnya yang berwarna merah, senyum manis tersungging dari bibirnya yang semerah cerry. Kakinya dinaik turunkannya keatas kebawah, sesuai dengan posisinya yang kini tengkurap diatas ranjangnya yang empuk dan matanya tetap fokus kearah layar laptopnya.

" A..ni.. A.k..u su..ka se..per..ti i..tu " ejanya pada barisan hurup yang sembari ditulisnya pada sebuah kolom yang disebut komentar kemudian menklik coment untuk mengirim kata-kata yang ditulisnya tadi. Trus dipandanginya layar laptopnya sekan menunggu jawaban dari komenannya barusan. Senyum puas terkembang dibibirnya ketika melihat notification yang timbul beberapa saat lalu.

" Saranghaeyo jaejoongie... " Gumamnya membaca kata-kata yang membuatnya melayang kelangit ketujuh dan membawa ribuan bunga dari syurgawi kedalam hatinya.

" Na..do sa..rang..hae.. Yun..nie... " Ejanya lagi dan mengirim komentarnya. Direbahkannya tubuhnya dan dipejamkannya matanya dipeluknya boneka tedy bear berukuran sedang yang tadi berada disampingnya dan setia menemaninya.

" Joongie... " Jaejoong sang namja tadi lekas bangkit dari tempatnya semula dan menatap kesal kearah depan pintunya yang kini terbuka.

" Umma... " protes jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Yeoja cantik ini tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri anak samata wayangnya ini dan duduk ditepian ranjang namja cantik yang kini kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya dan tersenyum sendiri.

" Stop dulu online nya... " Ucap lembut yeoja cantik yang dipanggil jaejoong umma ini dan membelai lembut rambut hitam anaknya ini.

" Sebentar lagi... " Sahut jaejoong masih menari-narikan jari lentiknya.

" Sudah waktunya makan baby... " Kata ummanya dan memandang kelayar laptop jaejoong.

" Ne umma, sebentar lagi saja, umma turun kebawah saja dulu... " Sahut jaejoong dan meneruskan kerjaannya.

" Kenapa tak pernah kau bawa kekasihmu ini kerumah baby ? " Tanya umma nya dan menatap sayang jaejoong yang menghentikan gerakan tangannya diatas keyboard, kemudian menatap gugup kearah ummanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Mrs. Kim atau ummanya ini menautkan keningnya bingung ketika mendapat jawaban cukup lama dari jaejoong yang hanya menatapnya dengan mata besarnya yang sulit diartikan.

" Kenapa baby ? Kau malu membawanya menemui umma ? Atau kau takut jika umma akan marah karna kau terlalu muda sudah berpacaran atau yang lainnya ? " Tanya mrs. Kim lembut dan penuh sayang. Jaejoong bangkit dari tempatnya semula dan duduk dihadapan mrs. Kim yang cantik secantik dirinya. Dia masih diam dan menatap nanar laptopnya.

" Bukankah umma sudah sangat tau jelas bagaimana kelakuan anak mu yang cantik ini, jadi kenapa harus takut ? " Tanya mrs. Kim menatap lembut jaejoong yang menunduk dan terlihat sedih.

" Baby... Umma tak akan melakukan apapun pada yunnie bear mu jika kau membawanya kerumah, umma senang jika anak umma senang... Jadi... "

" Arasseo... Tapi... " Potong jaejoong dan menatap wajah cantik ummanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan wajah yang sedih.

" Wae baby ? " Tanya mrs. Kim sedikit panik mendapati ekspresi anaknya yang kini mengkhawatirkan buatnya.

Jaejoong menunduk, setetes cairan bening keluar dari sudut matanya.

" Sayang wae ? " Tanya mrs. Kim panik.

" Aku... Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung umma, jadi bagaimana bisa aku membawanya kerumah ? " Ucap polos jaejoong dan menatap mrs. Kim yang nampak kaget dengan pengakuan anaknya ini.

" Maksudmu apa sayang ? " Tanya mrs. Kim bingung.

" Yunnie, aku bertemunya hanya lewat facebook, kami mengobrol, akrab dan akhirnya menjalin hubungan... Aku... "

" Ooh arasseo... jadi kau belum bertemu dengannya secara real, dan hanya lewat facebook selama ini ? " Tanya mrs. Kim santai dan sedikit terkikik membuat jaejoong bingung.

" Ne umma, aku belum bertemu yunnie secara real, padahal ini sudah memasuki bulan ke 4 kami berpacaran... " Jawab jaejoong polos, membuat senyum manis yang kembali terukir dibibir ummanya.

" Umma... " Panggil jaejoong ragu dan sedikit takut.

" Yes baby ? " Tanya mrs. Kim lembut dan membelai rambut jaejoong penuh sayang.

" Umma tak akan melarangku untuk... "

" Aniyaa, umma mengerti... Tapi baby, sayang, chagii umma yang cantik, kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk meminta bertemu dengannya ? Bukan kah dia masih satu kota dengan kita ? " Tanya mrs. Kim, jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir !.

" Aah yee betul kata umma, paboyaa kenapa aku tidak mencobanya lagi saja... " Ucap jaejoong dan memukul pelan kepalanya, mrs. Kim tertawa pelan melihat tingkah anaknya yang benar-benar polos.

" Naah, coba nanti... Tapi setelah kita dinner... Appa mu sudah menunggu... " Ucap mrs. Kim dan menatap jaejoong yang kembali memasang tampang khawatirnya. Mrs. Kim menghela napasnya dan menunggu anak namja cantiknya ini berbicara.

" Tapi yunnie terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya umma, aku takut mengganggunya jika memintanya bertemu... " Ucap jaejoong dan menatap ummanya meminta solusi.

" Apa salahnya dicoba lagi sayang... Umma yakin yunnie bearmu juga akan pasti meluangkan waktunya untukmu, lagi pula kita di seoul dikota yang sama... Bukankah dia mencintai jaejoongie sebanyak jaejoongie mencintainya juga... " Mrs. Kim memeluk jaejoong yang diam dan berpikir.

" Ne, benar kata umma, yunnie sangat mencintai ku begitupun sebaliknya... " Jaejoong melepas pelukan mrs. Kim dan tersenyum senang.

" Kajja umma kita turun kebawah, nanti appa akan marah-marah jika menunggu lama... " Jaejoong turun dari ranjangnya dan menarik mrs. Kim yang tertawa melihat perubahan sikap anaknya yang cepat.

.

.

.

" Selesai... " Gumam namja tampan yang baru saja menutup laptopnya dan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi empuk yang didudukinya. Dipijitnya pelan kepalanya dan dihelanya napasnya berat.

" Semuanya membuat ku lelah... " Gumamnya lagi dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju ranjang empuknya yang besar.

" Semoga berakhir semua ini seperti yang ku harapkan, dan dia jauh-jauh dari hidupku... Aku lelah dalam permainan konyolnya... " Ucapnya mantap dan menatap langit-langi kamarnya yang gelap, kemudian memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

_Kim's Mansion._

Mata besar nan indah milik namja cantik ini terbelalak kaget. Digerakkannya cepat jari-jarinya diatas keyboard, namun reaksi yang sama masih tergambar jelas pada wajah cantiknya yang kini mengeluarkan keringat dari pori-pori kulit putihnya. Tangannya menjadi gemetar dan cairan bening begitu saja menyeruak dari sudut matanya, terus dimainkannya jari-jarinya diatas keyboard laptopnya yang selalu setia menemaninya.

Air matanya semakin deras menetes ketika yang dicari-carinya dijaringan sosial yang disebut facebook itu tak ditemukannya dalam sistem pencariannya, dan semua kiriman-kiriman indahnya selama ini lenyap entah kemana.

" Yunnie... " Gumamnya dengan suara yang bergetar, matanya masih tak lepas dari layar laptopnya namun pikirannya tak berada pada tempatnya.

**JAEJOONG POV**

Aku tak menemukan nama yunho difacebook ku, aku tak menemukan akunnya, aku sudah berusaha mencarinya sedari tadi tapi nihil tak ada yunho ku diantara deretan nama akun yang bernama yunho. Kemana dia ? Apa dia ? Aah itu tidak mungkin, aku dan dia terakhir tadi malam baik-baik saja, lalu kenapa dia menghilang ? Yunnie apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, kenapa akunmu menghilang ? Deactive akun ? Aniyaaa itu tidak boleh ! Dan itu sungguh tidak berdasar !

Aku terus berpikir, aku sudah tak peduli dianggap cengeng atau apa jika ada yang melihatku menangis seperti ini. Itu bukan masalah besar, lagipula aku memang cukup sering menangis selama ini, tapi kali ini berbeda, dada ku sesak dan tubuhku bergetar hebat. Sakiit... Aku tak tau tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit ikut menghampiri hatiku, dan sangat sakit, aku tak sanggup. Yunnie...

" Joongie baby... Kau kenapa sayang ? " Aku menatap umma yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarku, dia terlihat sangat terkejut dan segera menghampiriku.

" Joongie, wae ? " Tanya umma ketika aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya dan menumpahkan seluruh tangisanku.

" Wae sayang ? Kenapa menangis ? " Tanya umma lembut dan mengusap-usap punggungku. Aku terus menangis tanpa menjawab pertanyaan umma.

" Apa teman sekolahmu ada yang membuatmu terluka atau apa ? Sehingga kau menjadi seperti ini ? " Tanya umma bingung, aku masih ingin dan menumpahkan semuanya, sulit rasanya buat lidahku menjelaskan apa yang tlah terjadi.

" Kenapa ba... " Umma diam dan kurasakan tubuhnya bergerak.

" Sayang... " Pekik umma dan melepas pelukannya, aku menatap umma sekilas kemudian menunduk. Ku rasa umma tau apa masalah ku sekarang.

" Dia hilang ? " Tanya umma serius, aku hanya bisa menangis dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan umma.

" Jadi karna itu kau menangis ? " Tanya umma lagi dan aku hanya mengangguk. Umma membawaku lagi kedalam pelukannya.

" Ada masalah apa sayang ? Apa kau... " Aku cepat menggeleng dan menghapus air mata ku yang tadi membasahi pipiku.

" Lalu... Come on baby ceritakan pada umma seperti biasanya... Umma tak akan membiarkan seorang pun yang membuat malaikat cantik umma ini menangis... " Kata umma lagi, aku menatap mata umma yang menatapku sayang. Kutarik napasku dan sedikit terisak akibat tangisanku.

" Yu...yunnie... Di..dia..menonaktif..kan akun..nya umma... " Sahutku sedikit terisak.

" Ommo... Jinjayo... " Ucap umma cepat dan langsung menyambar laptop ku, umma mengotak-atiknya, memeriksa setiap yang ada diakun facebook ku, aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan suara isakan yang akan keluar.

Umma menatapku kemudian membawaku kedalam pelukan protektifnya. Aku tau pasti, yunho dia sudah hilang, dan bodohnya aku, aku tak tau dimanapun dia berada, alamatnya, bahkan nomor telponnya, aku benar-benar bodoh ! Kenapa aku harus sebodoh itu dan melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting seperti itu ?.

" Sudahlah joongie, mungkin dia sibuk atau yang lainnya yang mungkin untuk sementara waktu tak ingin diganggu oleh joongie dulu... Kalau begitu kenapa tak joongie hubungi dia, joongie bisa mengiriminya pesan teks atau menelponnya untuk menanyakan kepastiannya kan ? " Aku diam ketika umma mengatakan itu. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan pada umma kalau anaknya ini begitu sangat bodoh.

" Sayang... " Panggil umma, aku hanya mengangguk dalam pelukannya, menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi. Aku bingung, aku kalut sekarang. Aku tak bisa berpikir selain kebodohan ku dan merutuki nasibku, juga rasa penyesalan terhadap diriku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi.

.

.

.

_1 Weeks Latter..._

Jaejoong duduk dikursi panjang yang berada didepan sebuah ruangan dosen penting diuniversitas terkenal ini. Pandangannya kedepan dan menatap lurus lapangan basket yang tepat didepan ruangan ini.

" Chaeyoung~ah... " Sapa seorang yeoja yang kira-kira seumuran dengan orang yang dipanggilnya. Jaejoong menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil nama ummanya, kemudian menatap ummanya yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

" Joongie, tunggu disini sebentar ya, umma ada sedikit urusan dengan hyesun ahjuma... " Kata chaeyoung lembut dan mengacak rambut hitam jaejoong yang lembut. Jaejoong mengangguk pasti dan kembali memperhatikan beberapa mahasiswa yang bermain basket dilapangan. Matanya memang fokus kedepan tapi pikirannya entah sedang berjelajah kemana, selama seminggu terakhir ini memang begini keadaan namja cantik ini. Dia selalu melamun jika sendiri, oleh karna itu chaeyoung, ummanya selalu menjemputnya sekolah dan mengajaknya ketempat-tempat yang ramai sekedar untuk menghibur anaknya yuang sedang dalam dilema besar untuk ukuran anak 16 tahun dan sangat dimanja melebihi seorang anak yeoja. Yaa, dia hanya akan menyebutkan satu kali permintaannya maka tak perlu menunggu hitungan hari apa yang dikehendakinya akan tercapai dalam hitungan jam. Begitulah kehidupannua yang tak pernah merasakan sakit sedikitpun, atau lebih tepatnya, tak akan dibiarkan disakiti ataupun dilukainya,bagi kedua orang tuanya jaejoong adalah mutiara yang paling langka dan bersinar diantara yang lain. Itu sebabnya menjadikan dirinya kepribadian yang manja dan ketergantungan pada kedua orang tuanya, juga mempunyai sikap dan hati yang lembut layaknya yeoja.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan menunduk memainkan ujung sepatu sportnya. Setelah cukup lama dia melakukan hal itu, didongakkannya kembali kepalanya dan menatap sekitarnya, chaeyoung masih asik didalam berbicara bersama teman lamanya. Jaejoong menghela napasnya dan mengubah posisi duduknya, bosan. Dia terlalu bosan menunggu dan tanpa melakukan apapun.

" Yunho shoot... " Teriak seseorang dari tengah lapangan, mata jaejoong membesar ketika mendengar nama yunho disebut, hatinya bergemuruh hebat, segera matanya berjelajah mencari-cari sosok nama yang baru saja didengarnya. Ditatapnya satu persatu orang yang berada ditengah lapangan itu, namun beberapa detik kemudian jaejoong menghela napasnya.

" Ternyata bukan, pabo... Aku terlalu banyak berharap " gumam jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

" Oppa... Kenapa kau menutup akun mu ? " Samar-samar terdengar suara seorang yeoja yang tak jauh darinya.

" Oppa kenapa diam saja, jawab aku ! Apa karna... "

" Itu bukan urusanmu... " Tegas sang namja dan sedikit menarik perhatian jaejoong, jaejoong menoleh kesamping kirinya, nampak beberapa orang yeoja yang sedang mengelilingi seorang namja yang sedang duduk dikursi yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

" Kelihatannya dia populer... " Gumam jaejoong memperhatikan.

" Yunho oppa, wae ? " Mata jaejoong terbelalak lagi, jantungnya sekarang memacu cepat lebih cepat dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Tangannya menjadi dingin, dan keringat dingin entah kenapa langsung memenuhi pori-pori kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Perlahan jaejoong bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berusaha menyeret kedua kakinya yang seakan diam membeku menuju tempat namja yang dipanggil yunho tadi. Entah kenapa sekarang hatinya sangat bedegub kencang dan jantungnya berdetak hebat.

" Yunho... " Panggil jaejoong pelan ketika berada diantara yeoja-yeoja yang menutupi sosok yang sangat dicintainya meski mereka hanya bertemu disitus sosial dunia maya. Yeoja-yeoja ini menatap sinis kearah jaejoong.

" Yee... " Sahut suara bass yang kini beranjak dari tempatnya dan menunjukkan sosoknya. Jaejoong membungkam mulutnya, cairan beningnya menyeruak keluar dengan indah, terus ditatapnya sosok yang ada didepannya. Jantungnya semakin cepat memacu dan tubuhnya mematung sempurna.

" Yun...yunho... " Panggil jaejoong pelan seperti berbisik. Namja didepannya ini mengangkat sebelah keningnya melihat jaejoong yang nampak aneh didepannya, dan beberapa yeoja yang berada disekitarnya masih sama menatap sinis dan tak senang kearah jaejoong.

" Nugu ? " Tanya yunho, yaa namja yang didepannya ini adalah yunho. Yunho yang mungkin saja selama ini menjadi pelabuhan hati jaejoong dalam dunia cyberg nya.

" Yunnie... " Ucap jaejoong dan dengan refleks memeluk namja tampan yang kaget dan sedikit membuka mulutnya ketika mendapat pelukan erat dari jaejoong.

Sejenak otak yunho membeku dan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Pelukan hangat jaejoong seolah membuat setiap sistem jaringan otak dan motoriknya berhenti.

" Yun..hiks..yun..nie.. " Isak jaejoong yang masih sangat erat memeluk yunho. Entah kenapa mendengar tangisan dan isakan namja cantik yang memeluknya ini membuat hatinya sedikit terenyuh dan dengan sendirinya kedua lengan kekarnya memeluk balik jaejoong. Permandangan yang membuat setiap yeoja yang tadi berada didekatnya gigit jari dan mendengus kesal juga sangat kaget. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak akan kaget jika melihat seorang yunho memperlakukan seseorang seperti apa yang dilihat mereka sekarang. Bukan kah yunho dikenal dengan pribadi yang dingin dan susah didekati. Tapi yang dilihat mereka kali ini seakan menepis semuanya. Dan menimbulkan pertanyaan tentang namja cantik yang satu-satunya mendapat perlakuan khusus dari yunho.

Terus mereka berpelukan seakan mengenali diri dari orang yang dipeluk. Bahkan yunho sendiri pun tak tau kenapa tak bisa menolak ataupun melepas pelukan jaejoong yang semakin erat.

" Aku menemukanmu... " Gumam jaejoong yang berada dalam pelukannya. Yunho menautkan alisnya, ditatapnya yeoja-yeoja yang masih berada disekitarnya dingin, yaa seakan tak ingin dilihat ataupun diganggu oleh mereka. Dengan segera mereka meninggalkan yunho yang terlihat menakutkan.

" Yunnie... " Panggil jaejoong manja dan mendongak menatap wajah tampan yunho yang benar-benar nyata buatnya. Yunho balas menatapnya dan sedikit bingung.

" Joongie... " Panggil chaeyoung yang agak kaget mendapati anaknya sedang memeluk seorang namja. Jaejoong melepas pelukannya pada yunho yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Jaejoong tersenyum kearah chaeyoung dan menghapus air matanya yang sudah menjadi sungai kecil dipipi putihnya.

" Jaejoo..."

" Umma, yunnie... " Potong cepat jaejoong dan melirik kearah yunho yang diam. Chaeyoung membelalakan matanya dan membungkam mulutnya. Dia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibilang oleh jaejoong.

" Umma... " Rengek jaejoong ketika tak mendapat jawaban dari chaeyoung yang speechless melihat yunho yang digandeng mesra oleh jaejoong.

" Aah yee sayang... " Sahut cepat chaeyoung dan mendekat pada jaejoong yang nampak malu-malu dengan semburat kemerahan dipipi putinya.

" Yunnie, ini umma... Umma sudah mengetahui sangat jelas hubungan kita... " Ucap jaejoong memperkenalkan chaeyoung tanpa malu dan canggung pada yunho.

" Hubungan ? " Tanya yunho bingung, tapi sepertinya otaknya masih belum berfungsi dengan baik. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca karna terlaly senang.

" Aah chagii, sepertinya kau perlu waktu berdua dengan yunnie bearmu... " Ucap chaeyoung yang tersenyum manis dan mengedipkan matanya pada jaejoong yang semakin malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu yunho.

" Umma akan meninggalkanmu dengan yunnie mu, jangan pulang malam-malam ne... " Timpal chaeyoung dan mendapat anggukan dari jaejoong.

" Yunho~ah, aku titip jaejoong ku yaa... Aah kau kan kekasih yang baik, meski baru bertemu aku yakin kau orang yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab... " Chaeyoung tersenyum pada yunho yang semakin bingung kemudian berlalu meninggalkan dua orang ini.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia terlalu gugup sekarang. Yunho melepas tautan tangan mereka dan menatap intens jaejoong yang ada disampingnya.

" Kekasih ? Hubungan ? Apa artinya ini ? Siapa kau ? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan semua ini ? " Rentet yunho yang benar-benar bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, sistem otaknya sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik sekarang, sehingga dia bisa memproses setiap kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

Jaejoong menatap heran yunho dengan wajah innocentnya yang menggemaskan.

" Ada apa dengan yunnie ? " Tanya polos jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan yunho. Yunho menghela napasnya dan menatap tajam namja cantik yang terlihat bingung diantara sikap malu-malunya.

" Kajja... " Kata yunho dan menarik lengan jaejoong. Beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka, membuat jaejoong malu dan pipinya semakin memerah.

.

.

**YUNHO POV**

Ku tatap lekat namja cantik yang berada didepanku ini, jari jemarinya yang lentik sedang memain-mainkan gelas juss yang tadi dipesannya ketika kami tiba disebuah cafe dekat dengan universitasku. Wajahnya nampak memucat dan terlihat ingin menangis. Hey, apa dia seorang namja atau seorang yeoja ? Sikapnya sama persis dengan seorang yeoja yang bak princess selalu dimanja, dia tak bisa dibentak, jika aku membentaknya raut wajahnya cemberut dan bibirnya yang merah seperti cherry itu mempout, juga matanya yang menunjukkan ekspresi terlukanya. Aaish, dia benar-benar seperti seorang yeoja.

Beberapa menit yang lalu aku meminta penjelasannya kenapa dia memelukku tiba-tiba, mengetahui nama ku, dan mengatakan aku kekasihnya. Semua penjelasannya sulit ku mengerti, bahkan dia hampir menangis ketika mengatakan " yunnie jahat, kenapa melupakan ku ? Apa kau sudah tak suka joongie lagi ? " Aigoooo oh god, kenapa pertanyaan konyol itu yang dia tujukan untuk ku ?. Aku sungguh dan benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Semua ini membuatku bingung berkepanjangan, dan dia hanya menjelaskan kalau kami berpacaran sejak 4 bulan yang lalu. Apa artinya itu ? 4 bulan yang lalu ? Aais ini sungguh mustahil ! Kenal dengannya saja aku tidak lalu bagaimana bisa ?.

" Jadi sejak kapan kita bertemu ? " Tanya ku lagi padanya, jaejoong nama dari namja ini mendongak kan kepalanya yang tadi menunduk dan menatap mataku.

" Eemh... Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu secara langsung... " Jawabnya pelan dan membuatku terbelalak.

" Mwo ? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau mengakui ku sebagai kekasihmu ? Aaiish ini benar-bnear gila ! " Ucapku dan membuang muka. Dapat ku rasakan tatapan tajamnya padaku.

" Kita berhubungan difacebook... Apa yunnie juga lupa tentang itu ? Jadi yunnie benar-benar ingin melupakan ku ? " Aku segera menatap kearah jaejoong yang terdengar lirih, benar saja, dia sedang mengusap airmatanya sekarang.

" Facebook ? " Tanya ku bingung, dia mengangguk. Aah aku mengerti sekarang.

" Jadi maksudmu, kau berhubungan dengan ku lewat facebook, kemudian kita berpacaran selama 4 bulan dan tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya ? " Tanyaku dan jaejoong mengangguk mantab. Aigoo jadi seperti itu, tapi apa ini benar ?. Heuh, atau jangan-jangan dia hanya berpura-pura mengarang cerita biar bisa dekat denganku, yaa layaknya yeoja-yeoja menjijikan itu. Tapi kalaupun dia seperti itu rasa-rasanya mustahil, bahkan ummanya tadi saja bersikap spontan tanpa dibuat-buat, dan ku lihat jaejoong sangat polos, jadi lebih sangat mustahil jika semua ini hanya karangan yang dibuat-buatnya.

" Kau punya buktinya jika aku ini kekasihmu ? " Tanya ku dan jaejoong mengangguk pelan sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku seragam sekolah elitnya.

" Joongie punya photo yunnie... " Ucapnya polos dan memberikan ponselnya padaku. Aku melihat wallpaper ponselnya yang adalah photoku yang diedit bersamanya, ini sungguh diriku, dan photo ini ku ambil sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu waktu liburan dilondon.

" Buka saja galerinya disana lebih banyak lagi... " Ucapnya pelan terdengar malu-malu. Aku melirik kearahnya yang kembali menunduk. Mata ku terbelalak sempurna ketika melihat banyak photo ku. Trus ku geser-geserkan tanganku ditouchscreen ponselnya, astaga ini sungguh aku, ini semua photo-photo koleksi pribadiku.

Jadi dia berkata benar tentang tadi, tapi yang dimaksudnya bukan aku.

" Ini memang aku, tapi aku sungguh tak merasa pernah mengenalmu dan mempunyai akun facebook ! " Ucapku menjelaskan, jaejoong menatapku dengan mata bulat besarnya itu.

" Tentu saja kau tidak punya lagi, kau menon aktifkannya, wae ? Ingin menghindar dari joongie ? " Tanyanya lagi dan mempoutkan bibirnya, aku sedikit melongo jika melihat sikap polos kekanak-kanakannya.

" Aku sungguh tidak mempunyai akun facebook, dulu memang ada tapi itu dulu sekali dan sekarang... "

" Sekarang kau menonaktifkannya, makanya kau tidak mempunyainya lagi, yunnie jahat... " Rengeknya dan menatapku tajam, aiissh mata itu.

" Aku sungguh... "

" Aku mendengarnya ketika kau berbicara dengan yeoja-yeoja tadi, mereka bilang kau menonaktifkan akunmu, sudahlah yunnie jangan menghindar lagi, yunnie sudah tidak suka joongie lagi ? " Tanyanya dengan wajah yang membuatku tak sanggup untuk bersikap dingin dan kasar.

" A..aniya, itu bukan facebook, tapi twitter... Twitter ! " Tegasku dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

" Jinjayo... " Gumamnya dan sedikit berpikir dengan pose yang aigoo, dia sungguh cantik.

" Yee, jadi intinya, aku bukan kekasihmu dan memang benar orang yang ada dalam photo-photo diponselmu ini adalah aku, tapi yang berhubungan dengan mu itu bukan aku, bukan jung yunho yang asli ! " Tegasku dan meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja, jaejoong melongo mencerna tiap kata yang kuucapkan mungkin, ku lirik jam tanganku, aaish aku sudah terlambat untuk menemuinya. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, jaejoong dengan cepat menatapku.

" Aku mau pulang, selamat tinggal... " Ucapku mencoba bersikap dingin dan meninggalkannya yang masih melongo duduk disitu. Jujur sebenarnya aku tak tega meninggalkannya sendiri disini tapi...

Aaah... Aku mungkin terlalu jahat jika meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat manja seperti dia disini. Kuputar tubuhku kembali dan berjalan kearah jaejoong yang menundukkan kepala, ku rasa dia sedang menangis sekarang.

" Kajja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang... " Ku tarik lengan kanannya dan tanpa melihatnya, aku benci melihat tangisan yang membuat seseorang lemah.

" Yu..yunnie... " Panggilnya pelan, sebenarnya aku benci jika umma ataupun teman-temanku memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku senang dia memanggilku begitu.

" Masuklah... " Perintahku dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, jaejoong menatapku dengan mata besarnya yang sembab. Aku mencoba mengacuhkannya dan tak ingin melirikpun kearahnya.

" Gomawo... " Ucapnya lembut dan masuk kedalam. Aku menyusulnya masuk dikursi kemudi, kemudian menjalankan mobil ku yang tercinta dengan kecepatan yang sedang.

.

.

**JAEJOONG POV**

Ku tatap yunho yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang yeoja dan sedikit jauh dari tempatku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan mempoutkan bibirku, seperti kebiasaanku. hatiku selalu bertanya-tanya sejak kami tiba ditempat ini, siapa yeoja itu ? Ada urusan apa yunho menemuinya ? Dan kenapa dia tak mengajakku turun bahkan dia melarangku untuk turun dari mobilnya.

Aku mencoba berpikir dan mencerna sikap yunho. Terus kutatap sosoknya yang sedang berbicara dengan yeoja itu. Iiiih dada ku panas, aku cemburu, aku cemburu, aku cemburu yunhooo... Ingin rasanya aku berteriak padanya seperti itu. Tapi mengingat sikapnya yang dingin padaku tadi sewaktu dicafe, pikiran-pikiran anehku malah menjadi-jadi. Ommoo, apa mungkin yeoja itu kekasih barunya ? Dan yang dikatakannya dicafe tadi hanya untuk menghindariku saja ? Apa dia setega itu ? Apa dia ingin melupakanku ? Jujur aku kurang mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi dicafe. Dia bilang dia tidak mempunyai akun facebook, tapi dia bilang photo-photo itu dirinya. Kalau bukan dia lalu siapa yang memainkan facebook itu dan ... Aah semuanya membuatku bingung.

Mataku terbelalak hebat, yeoja itu memeluk yunho ku sekarang. Andwe... Yunho itu milikku, tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhnya selain aku. Airmata ku jatuh dengan sendirinya, entah kenapa sekarang aku jadi sangat mudah menangis. Dadaku sesak, aku tak sanggup melihat yunho dipeluk orang lain, umma... Aku ingin mengadu pada umma.

_Bruuk_

Pintu mobil terbuka, aku diam dan tetap menunduk. Aku tak berani menatapnya, aku tau sekarang yunho sedang memperhatikanku.

" Kita pulang... " Ucapnya dingin, aku menghela napasku, kenapa dia begitu berbeda dengan difacebook ?. Atau jangan-jangan yang kupikirkan tadi benar adanya. Ommooo, ku lirik sekilas yunho yang sedang fokus mengemudi. Air mataku ingin jatuh sekuatnya aku menahan dan ku gigit bibir bawahku. Kenapa kau begitu tega membuangku yun ?

**Normal POV**

Jaejoong berlari naik keatas menuju kamarnya, chaeyoung dan hyunjoong suaminya terlihat bingung dengan tingkah jaejoong yang tanpa memberi salam terlebih dahulu pada mereka yang berada diruang tengah. Kedua orang tuanya berpandangan heran dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu dari mata mereka.

" Aku akan melihat uri joongie... " Kata chaeyoung kemudian beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya dan menuju keatas kekamar anaknya satu-satunya.

Chaeyoung menatap jaejoong yang berada diatas ranjangnya, didekatinya perlahan anak namjanya yang sangat cantik ini dan membelai rambut halusnya penuh kasih sayang.

" Joongie waeyo ? " Tanya lembut chaeyoung dan terus membelai-belai sayang rambut hitam jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ditatapnya chaeyoung miris dan nanar.

" Kenapa menangis chagii ? " Tanya chaeyoung sabar dan menghapus cairan yang membasahi pipi putih jaejoong.

" U..umma... " Panggil jaejoong pelan.

" Ne, uri joongie kenapa ? Bukankah seharusnya senang karna sudah bertemu dengan yunho nya lalu kenapa menangis ? " Tanya chaeyoung yang tau betul problem utama anaknya akhir-akhir ini. Jaejoong menatap dalam ummanya kemudian mengatur napasnya.

" Yun..yunnie jahat umma... " Ucap jaejoong sedikit terisak, chaeyoung membesarkan matanya dan menunggu jaejoong yang ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Dia bilang, dia tak pernah berhubungan dengan joongie, lalu tadi dia menemui seorang yeoja sebelum mengantarku pulang dan..dan yeoja itu memeluknya... " Sambung jaejoong dan menunduk. Chaeyoung tersenyum geli mendengar penjelasan jaejoong yang menurutnya lucu dan mudah panik.

" Joongie cemburu ? " Tanya chaeyoung, jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

" Ooh jadi cuma itu, kenapa joongie tak menempel pada yunho saja, biar joongie bisa menjaga yunho dari yeoja-yeoja ataupun namja yang genit dengan yunho... " Ucap chaeyoung dan tersenyum puas, melihat jaejoong yang sedikit melongo memikirkan kata-katanya.

" Bagaimana caranya ? " Tanya jaejoong polos, dan mendapat kekehan dari chaeyoung.

" Sehabis pulang sekolah joongie datangi saja kampus yunho cari yunho dan terus ikuti dia... Umma akan meminta jadwal kelas yunho pada hyesun ahjuma, jadi uri jaejoongie akan tau kapan dia dikampus, eotteoke ? " Chaeyoung menunggu jawaban dari jaejoong yang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang basah dan terlihat lucu.

" Wooooaaa, umma benar-benar cerdas... Aku akan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan umma, gomawoyo umma... " Ucap jaejoong senang dan memeluk tubuh chaeyoung hangat.

" Naah yang begini baru jaejoongie umma, fighting chagii... Dapatkan hati yunho mu sepenuhnya, perlihatkan pada orang-orang yunho itu milikmu... ! " Kata chaeyoung tegas, dan mendapat anggukan pasti dari jaejoong.

.

.

**JAEJOONG POV**

Aku gugup hari ini aku melakukan apa yang disarankan oleh umma, setelah pulang sekolah mobil jemputanku langsung mengantarku kekampus yunho. Dan kini aku menunggu yunho menyelesaikan kelasnya, aku sedikit bertanya-tanya pada beberapa orang tadi dan akhirnya aku menemukan dimana kelas yunhoku. Dia terlihat sangat serius, aku sedikit mengintip tadi, dan dia sungguh tampan jika sedang serius. Ommoo, aku merasa pipi ku memerah sekarang, aku malu.

Beberapa orang keluar dari ruang kelas yunho, aku segera merapikan kemeja seragam sekolahku dan menunggu yunho dengan perasaan yang deg-degan sekarang. beberapa orang memandang kearahku dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda, membuatku sedikit risih dan takut.

" Terserah kau saja lah chunnie... " Aku mendengar suara yunho, segera aku menatap kedepan pintu dan benar saja itu dia bersama beberapa temannya.

" Yunnie... " Panggilku dan tersenyum semanis mungkin padanya. Yunho nampak terkejut dan matanya membesar, kemudian membuang mukanya. Aku mendekat kearahnya dan menggandeng tangannya cepat.

" Aiigooo~ uri yunho sudah mempunyai kekasih ? Aah cepat sekali ! " Pekik seorang namja yang berada dibelakang yunho, aku menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum manis.

" Annyeong... " Sapaku pada beberapa temannya yang nampak terlihat takjub.

" Kajja... " Yunho menarik tanganku dan membawaku menjauh dari teman-temannya.

" Yuun... " Rengekku yang tak bisa mengimbangi langkah cepatnya. Yunho menghela napasnya dan melepaskan tanganku.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " Bentak yunho dan membuatku kaget. Aku diam dan menggigit bibirku. Kenapa dia menakutkan seperti ini lagi ?.

" Jawab aku ! " Perintahnya tegas, ku beranikan menatap wajahnya yang terlihat mengeras.

" Aku.. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu... Apa salahnya jika aku menemui kekasihku... " Sahutku gugup dan sangat takut kalau-kalau dia membentakku lagi. Yunho terkekeh dan menatapku tajam, aku menunduk menghindari kontak matanya yang benar-benar membuatku takut.

" Sudah ku bilang kan jaejoong, aku ini bukan kekasihmu ataupun semacamnya... " Tegasnya dan setengah berteriak, tubuhku bergetar menerima perlakuan yunho yang kasar, air mataku menyeruak keluar dengan sendirinya, kenapa dia begitu sangat tega membuang ku. Apa karna yeoja itu ? Iya benar, itu pasti karna yeoja itu.

" Aiish... Sudahlah jangan menangis ! " Katanya dan menurunkan intonasi suaranya dan terdengar lembut. Tapi aku malah menjadi lebih takut, kalau-kalau dia tiba-tiba membentakku lagi. Aku tak berani lagi menatap mata musangnya, itu mengerikan dan aku takut akan kemarahan yunho. Apa sikap ku ini salah ?.

**NORMAL POV**

Jaejoong menunduk dan badannya bergetar. Hanya karna bentakan dan teriakan dari yunho membuatnya seperti ini. Yunho menatapnya tajam, kemudian menghela napasnya berat. Didekatinya jaejoong yang masih dalam posisi yang sama.

" Mianhae... " Ucap lembut yunho dan membawa namja cantik yang tadi dibentaknya kedalam pelukannya.

" Uljima ne... Aku sudah minta maaf... " Ucap yunho dan mengusap punggung jaejoong lembut. Ada kehangatan yang menelusup kedalam hati masing-masing, terlebih jaejoong.

Diusapnya airmata yang tadi sempat singgah dipipinya kemudian didongakkannya kepalanya menatap wajah tampan yunho yang cool. Yeah cool, mungkin karna banyaknya orang yang kini memperhatikan kearah mereka. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak ? Seseorang yang cukup populer dikampusnya seperti yunho kini bersama seseorang yang asing bagi mereka dan terlihat sangat mesra.

" Yaa yunho ! Chukkaeyo... " Ucap suara lumba-lumba ini mengagetkan yunho dan jaejoong yang mungkin terlarut dalam perasaan mereka masing-masing. Yunho segera melepas pelukannya pada jaejoong yang kini lebih terlihat malu dengan pipi yang memerah sempurna.

" Apa maksudmu junsu ? " Tanya yunho dan menatap junsu yang tertawa lepas sembari menggandeng lengan namja tampan yang menyeringai kearah yunho. Seakan mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada teman mereka sekarang.

" Ommo, siapa namamu ? " Tanya junsu namja imut bersuara lumba-lumba ini dan sangat bersemangat melihat jaejoong.

" Huh ? Yee ? " Sahut jaejoong polos, dan membuat junsu tertawa.

" Nama mu siapa ? " Ulang junsu dan mendapat tatapan tajam oleh yunho.

" Jae..jaejoong... " Sahut jaejoong dan reflek menggandeng lengan yunho kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu yunho. Hal ini membuat dua orang namja yang berada didepan mereka kaget.

" Dia benar kekasihmu yun ? Aigo~ jadi gosip yang kemarin itu benar, ku pikir itu hanya cerita tak berlandas ternyata... " Namja bersuara husky ini tertawa renyah dan memberikan tatapan mengejek pada yunho.

" Ini semua bukan seperti yang kalian pikir yoochun, aku dan jaejoong bukanlah... " Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya ketika sepasang mata besar bulat milik jaejoong menatapnya. Dihelanya napasnya kemudian menatap yoochun dan junsu yang sangat penasaran dengan gosip yang beredar sejak kemarin.

" Terserahlah... " Ucap yunho pelan dan menatap jaejoong yang tersenyum cantik kearahnya.

" Aiikh, aku senang kau punya kekasih yang melebihi yeoja itu, lagipula jaejoong lebih muda dan lebih cantik dari dia, aku menyukai kekasihmu yunho... Dia akan menjadi dongsaeng yang baik buatku... " Kata junsu dan memandang gemas jaejoong yang nampak malu-malu lagi.

" Yunnie... " Panggil pelan jaejoong, yunho menatapnya sedikit kesal. Kesal karna kesalah pahaman yang diciptakan jaejoong dan bodohnya lagi dirinya tak bisa mengkonfirmasi apapun tentang itu. Mata jaejoong terlalu kuat untuk membuat seorang yunho menolak apa yang diinginkannya.

" Hmm... " Sahut yunho dingin.

" Aku lapar... " Ucap polos jaejoong dan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya, yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Kau belum makan ? " Tanya yunho dan diangguki cepat oleh yunho. Yunho menatap dua orang didepannya yang terkikik geli melihat tingkah yunho yang mungkin tak biasa didapati mereka.

" Kajja... " Ucap yunho dan menarik tangan jaejoong menjauh dari junsu dan yoochun yang kini berpandangan heran.

" Dia benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya, kau lihatkan suie caranya memperlakukan namja cantik itu ? " Tanya yoochun seakan tak percaya, junsu hanya mengangguk pasti kemudian menatap dua orang yang berjalan ditengah halaman universitas mereka.

" Ku rasa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada jaejoongie... Dan begitupun sebaliknya, itu bagus buatnya chunnie... " Ucap junsu dan menatap yoochun yang terkekeh kemudian mengacak lembut rambut namja imut ini.

.

.

_1 Weeks Latter..._

**YUNHO POV**

Ku perhatikan jaejoong yang sedang melahap senang makanannya, sudah satu minggu terakhir ini dia selalu mengikutiku. Sehabis pulang sekolah dia selalu kekampus menemuiku, mengikutiku, bisa dibilang seperti bayanganku. Dia juga tak tanggung-tanggung atau merasa risih menggandeng tanganku. Jujur entah kenapa aku tak bisa menolaknya dan membiarkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja, dia menganggapku kekasihnya, aku ingin protes jika dia bilang aku ini kekasihnya, tapi ketika melihat senyum itu, mata besar yang indah itu dan wajah cantiknya. Rasa-rasanya aku tak tega untuk menyakitinya dengan semua penolakanku. Jadi mungkin bisa dibilang aku cukup menikmati perlakuan dari jaejoong, lagi pula itu sedikit berdampak baik buatku. Benar, yeoja-yeoja yang biasa mendekatiku kini sudah tak berani lagi dekat-dekat. Yaa dengan hadirnya jaejoong membuat setiap pengganggu dalam hidupku menjauh.

Terus ku perhatikan jaejoong yang kini pipinya memerah sempurna, dia benar-benar unik, manja, pemalu dan juga polos. Tingkahnya kadang membuatku tertawa sendiri, bahkan jika aku sedang sendiri dan teringat tentangnya, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman aneh ku. Ku sebut itu senyuman aneh, karna entahlah bagiku aku benar-benar merasa aneh jika mengingat jaejoong dan rasanya dadaku berdegup cepat, jantungku memacu hebat. Aku tau pasti ini perasaan yang seperti apa, tapi mungkin ini hanya sementara. Tapi entahlah... Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, aku menikmati dan senang dengan semua kesalah pahaman yang terjadi, aku terkekeh.

" Jangan menatapku terus... " Protes jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya yang semakin hari semakin menggodaku. Aku tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya yang selalu begitu dan natural.

" Kau suka ? " Tanya ku padanya, dan dia sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan ku, tapi kemudian mengangguk malu.

" Joongie suka makan di cafe ini bersama yunnie... " Jawabnya dan membuat senyum ku mengembang. Yaa image dingin ku menghilang jika berada didepannya, aku seperti bukan diriku sendiri.

" Bagaimana dengan yuunie ? " Tanyanya hati-hati. Aku tertawa pelan dan mengacak lembut rambut hitamnya.

" Tentu saja, aku senang kau didekatku... " Jawabku jujur, okey ini memang bukan diriku, aku ingin terlihat apa adanya dan benar-benar tulus didepannya. Jaejoong namja cantik yang ku kenal karna salah paham ini kupikir kini memegang hatiku hanya dalam hitungan hari. Jaejoong tersenyum manis bak malaikat, aku suka jika dia tersenyum seperti itu, itu memperindah dirinya yang benar-benar indah.

" Kau mau ice cream atau... "

" Aku mau puding... " Potongnya cepat dan menatapku dengan puppy eyesnya yang selalu meluluhkan ku.

" Baiklah... " Ucapku dan memanggil pelayan cafe untuk memesan pesanan yang dia minta. Apa aku terlalu memanjakan namja asing yang merebut hatiku ini ? Mungkin, tapi itu tak masalah buatku, lagi pula dia menganggapku kekasihnya kan, jadi ku rasa wajar jika seorang kekasih memanjakan kekasihnya. Aku terkekeh.

Ponselku bergetar, aku mengambilnya dari saku celana jeansku dan langsung membuka pesan teks yang masuk tanpa melirik nama pengirimnya. Mata ku membelalak sempurna membca deretan kalimat yang baru saja ku terima. Badanku sedikit mematung. Apa yang harus ku lakukan ? Kenapa dia datang lagi ? Bukankah 1 minggu yang lalu sudah ku tegaskan setegas-tegasnya kalau aku sudah lelah dengan permainan konyolnya. Lalu apa maunya sekarang.

" Yunnie... " Aku tersentak kaget dengan panggilan jaejoong.

" Joongie, aku ada urusan penting didekat sini jadi bisa kau ku tinggal sendirian dulu ? " Tanya ku langsung, jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Sebentar saja joongie... " Ucapku memelas, jaejoong mengangguk ragu dan terlihat sedih.

" Jangan cemberut, jangan mempoutkan bibirmu, jangan kemana-mana, tunggu aku ara ? " Perintahku tegas dan diangguki olehnya. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan bergegas ingin pergi dari cafe yang biasa ku datangi dengan jaejoong akhir-akhir ini. Ku lirik kearah jaejoong yang terlihat sudah cemberut, ku hela napasku dan ku dekati dirinya, kemudian ku cium pipinya sehingga membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan malu.

" Saranghae... " Ucapku mantap dan untuk pertama kalinya dan juga benar-benar tulus dari dalam hatiku yang ku ucapkan padanya. Jaejoong menatapku dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan pipinya yang memerah.

" Aku akan kembali segera ! " Janji ku dan membelai pipi putih mulusnya. Kemudian beranjak pergi menemui yeoja yang sudah mempermainkan ku selama 2 tahun terakhir ini.

.

.

Ku tarik napasku, harus dengan cara apa lagi aku menjelaskan padanya. Apa aku bersikap konyol ? Ya konyol karna mau-maunya menemui yeoja ini, yeoja yang sudah melukis luka dihatiku selama dua tahun ini. Kenapa ketika aku memutuskan menjauh darinya dia malah mendekat ? Kenapa baru sekarang kenapa tidak dulu-dulu sebelum aku memutuskan pergi dari permainan konyolnya ?. Dan aaah aku pabo seharusnya aku mendiamkannya, bukan menemuinya seperti ini ? Apa aku masih mencintainya ? Aniyo... Ini bukan cinta, tapi ini obsesi ku, tapi itu dulu.

" Yunho... " Panggilnya pada ku dan menatapku lekat.

" Mianhae Boa, aku sudah memutuskannya waktu itu, dan sekarang aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja... Ku harap kita tak bertemu lagi nantinya... " Ucapku dingin dan menatap kearah cafe yang sesaat lalu aku meninggalkan namja cantik yang sudah merebut semuanya dari yeoja yang berada didepanku sekarang.

" Tapi yun... "

" Aku lelah Boa, aku sudah cukup lelah dengan semua ini, bukan kah kata-kataku satu minggu yang lalu sudah cukup tegas ? " Tanya ku dan menepis tangannya yang ingin menyentuh wajahku.

" Kita sudah selesai dan aku ingin kita tak perlu bertemu seperti ini lagi, selanjutnya aku akan mengabaikan semua panggilanmu Boa... " Ucapku dingin, aku tak ingin membuka harapan yang harapan itu sendiri sudah tertutup rapat.

" Tapi yun kau bilang waktu itu... "

" Mianhae, aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, mianhae... " Ucapku dan melirik sekilas kearahnya. Boa nampak shock.

" Bohong ! Kau bohong yun... Kau tak mungkin bisa dengan mudah jatuh cinta dan memutuskan bersama dengan seseorang, bohong yun... Aku tak percaya... " Teriak Boa dan sedikit menarik perhatian orang. Aku menghela napasku dan mata ku menangkap sosok yang sedang berdiri mematung tak jauh dariku. Wajah cantiknya memucat dan airmatanya membasahi pipi putinya. Aaish dia memang benar-benar sensitif dan aku yakin sekarang pikirannya berpikir yang macam-macam tentang ku. Aku berlalu dari Boa yang dari tadi mengucapkan serangkaian kata padaku.

Ku dekati jaejoong ku ! Yang mematung dan diam ditempatnya, ku tarik tangannya dan ku bawa menghadap Boa yang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik ku.

" Dia kekasihku... " Klaim ku untuk pertama kalinya dan menunjukkan pada Boa, kalau aku memang tak pernah main-main dengan setiap ucapanku. Boa tertawa pelan dan memperhatikan jaejoong yang masih sama tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kueratkan pegangan tanganku pada jemari jaejoong yang mendingin, entahlah kenapa tadi ku rasa dia gugup dan takut.

" Dia kekasihmu ? Ayolah Yun jangan bercanda dengan... "

Ku putar tubuh jaejoong menghadapku dan ku cium bibir merahnya yang selalu menggoda ku. Ku sesap dan ku isap perlahan bibirnya yang terasa manis seperti aroma tubuhnya yang menggoda, vanila. Bibirnya begitu sangat manis dan membuatku ingin terus menyentuh dan merasakan setiap sudut bibir dan mulutnya. Ku lumat perlahan bibirnya dan memasuki akses mulutnya yang tadi terbuka. Ku absen setiap apa yang ada dimulutnya, sumpah aku tak peduli lagi tentang anggapan orang yang berada disekitaku, jaejoong begitu sangat memikat dengan seluruh apa yang ada pada dirinya.

Perlahan ku lepaskan bibir ku yang menyatu di bibirnya. Jaejoong menatapku dengan wajah memerah malunya, kemudian menggandeng lengan ku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu ku, aku terkekeh melihat tingkahnya yang selalu seperti ini.

" Yun..ho... " Aah aku melupakan Boa sesaat, bukankah ciuman ku dengan jaejoong tadi ingin menegaskan padanya bahwa aku sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Aku menatap kearah Boa tajam, pipinya dibasahi oleh airmatanya yang mungkin sejak aku mencium jaejoong tadi sudah keluar dari sudut matanya. Aku memang tak pernah tahan melihat seseorang menangis didepan ku, tapi mian, untuk kali aku lebih harus mementing orang yang sudah sukses merebut hatiku darimu.

" Mianhae, kita tak akan mungkin bersama lagi... " Ucapku lirih dan menatap jaejoong yang terlihat bingung dengan bibir poutnya yang menggemaskan.

" Kajja kita pulang boo... " Bisik ku ditelinganya.

.

.

.

_Kim's mansion_

**NORMAL POV**

Yunho menatap lekat wajah jaejoong, kekasih yang baru saja diakuinya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jaejoong menatapnya balik dengan malu-malu.

" Benarkan kau kekasihku, kenapa baru saja mengakui hal itu huh ? Kau malu dengan teman-teman mu ? Atau karna yeoja yang tadi itu ? " Tanya jaejoong beruntun dan dengan nada suara yang melemah ketika kalimat terakhirnya, terlebih lagi ekspresi wajahnya yang demberut. Yunho tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut jaejoong.

" Aniyo... Kau sebelumnya memang bukan kekasihku, seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, aku tak kenal boojaejoongie, tapi mulai hari ini boojae jadi kekasihku... Usaha mu menguntitku selama 1 minggu berhasil mendapatkan diriku yang REAL, chukkae joongie... " Jawab yunho menekan pada kata real dan menatap intens jaejoong yang terlihat bingung dengan penjelasan yunho.

" Maksudnya ? " Tanya jaejoong, yunho terkekeh.

" Sudahlah... Lupakan saja, yang terpenting aku kekasihmu, kau senangkan ? " Jaejoong mengangguk pasti dan tersenyum malu-malu.

" Sekarang sudah malam, kajja masuk rumah mu... " Perintah yunho dan diangguki oleh jaejoong.

" Aaish, aku benar-benar tak percaya, selama 1 minggu ini aku bersama anak SMA yang selalu mengikutiku dengan pakaian seragam lengkap... " Goda yunho dan membenarkan pakaian jaejoong.

" Yunnie... " Protes jaejoong dan mendapat kekehan ringan dari yunho.

" Masuklah, besok-besok jangan kekampus ku jika masih menggunakan seragam, ganti pakaianmu dulu arasseo ? " Ucap yunho.

" Ne, arasseo... " Sahut jaejoong dan tersenyum manis.

" Saranghae joongie... " Bisik yunho kemudian mencium pipi jaejoong.

" Nado saranghae yun... " Sahut jaejoong malu-malu dan berlari masuk kedalam pagar rumah besarnya. Yunho tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap jaejoong barusan.

" Innocent boy... " Gumamnya dan berlalu dari depan rumah kekasihnya.

.

.

_2 Weeks Latter_

_Kim's mansion._

Yunho membungkukkan badannya ketika berada didepan kedua orang tua jaejoong. Ini kali ketiganya dia berkunjung secara resmi kerumah kekasihnya ini. Tapi kali ini berbeda, sebelum-sebelumnya hanya ada chaeyoung ummanya jaejoong dirumah, tapi sekarang ada hyunjoong appa jaejoong dan itu membuat yunho sedikit gugup dan canggung.

" Joongie ada dikamarnya yun, masuk saja... " Ucap chaeyoung santai dan kembali duduk disofa.

" Ne omoni... " Sahut yunho dan tersenyum manis, kemudian berlalu menuju keatas.

**YUNHO POV**

Aku gugup ketika melihat appa jaejoong berada diruang tengah keluarga mereka. Aku membungkukkan badanku memberi hormat dan salam pada kedua orang tua kekasihku ini.

" Joongie ada dikamarnya yun, masuk saja... " Ucap omoni santai dan kembali duduk.

" Ne omoni... " Sahutku dan melirik kearah suaminya yang memperhatikanku lekat. Aku berlalu dari mereka dan menaiki anak tangga menuju kekamar jaejoongku.

" Siapa dia ? " Samar-samar ku dengar pertanyaan dari appa jaejoong.

" Yunho, dia kekasih uri jaejoong... " Sahut omoni chaeyoung samar-samar. Huufh ku hela napasku, aku pikir appanya akan mengamuk ketika mengetahui siapa aku. Entahlah aku sedikit takut terhadap respon orang tuanya padaku karna memacari anak mereka yang terlalu polos.

Aku sudah tiba didepan pintu kamar jaejoong ku. Aku sedikit kesal dengannya sudah 3 hari ini dia tak menemui ku dikampus, apa yang dia lakukan, sampai-sampai panggilan telpon ku pun tak dipedulikannya. Ku buka kenop pintu kamarnya perlahan, aku melihat jaejoong yang berada diatas ranjang besarnya dan sedang didepan laptopnya yang berwarna merah. Ku hela napasku, ku pikir dia macam-macam. Tapi ternyata...

" Kyaaa dasar gombal... " Pekiknya dan kemudian tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menarikan jemarinya diatas keyboard. Mwo ? Mwo ? Apa itu ? Apa dia selingkuh ? Aaish... Ku dekati dia, perlahan aku duduk ditepian ranjangnya dan melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Astaga, apa dia sangat fokus dan tak menyadari kehadiranku ? Rasa-rasanya dada ku panas, sumpah aku sedikit emosi dibuatnya.

Mata ku terbelalak sempurna ketika melihat chat facebooknya yang sangat-sangat membuat ku cemburu dan panas. Jadi karna ini dia mengacuhkan ku selama 3 hari. Aku sudah tak tahan, ku rebut laptopnya yang tadi masih asik tangannya bermain-main diatasnya. Jaejoong terkejut.

" Yunnie... " Rengeknya manja sepeeti biasa dan mengubah posisinya segera duduk dan mencium sekilas pipiku. Aku meliriknya dengan tatapan tajamku, apa dia tak tau sekarang aku sedang sangat marah.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? " Tanya ku sedikit menyindir.

" Aku ? Bukan kah dari tadi aku chatting dengan yunnie... " Sahutnya manja dan menatapku polos. Chating dengan ku ? Bagaimana dia chating dengan ku ? Pesan teks ku saja tak ada dibalasnya dari tadi. Aku segera menatap kedepan laptop yang tadi asik diperhatikannya. Lagi-lagi mata ku terbelalak sempurna ketika melihat chatingannya dengan seseorang yang memakai nama ku dan juga photo ku. Aigoo~ ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

" Yunnie kenapa ? " Tanya jaejoong polos, ketika aku mengotak atik akun facebooknya, mengganti profile picturenya dengan photo ku yang bersama dengan jaejoong. Aku tersenyum puas. Ku tatap jaejoong yang terlihat bingung dan ku kecup bibirnya yang sedikit membuka.

" Dia bukan aku sayang, aku tak punya akun facebook lagi, jadi jangan pernah berhubungan lagi dengan orang ini ! " Ucapku lembut memberi pengertian, yaa ku rasa dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi diantara kami. Dia masih berpikir kalau aku dan orang ini adalah orang yang sama, jadi karna ini dia mengacuhkan ku, dia berpikir berhubungan dengan ku lewat facebook. Ommo joongie benar-benar innocent.

" Apa maksudnya yunnie ? " Tanyanya menatapku bingung, aku terkekeh dan menarikan jemariku diatas keyboard laptopnya.

**' YOU'RE FAKER ! DAMN ! '**

ku kirim kalimat itu padanya dan ku lihat ekspresi jaejoong yang melongo dan kemudian menutup mulutnya. Ku rasa dia mengerti apa maksud dari kata ' Faker ' itu.

" Yunnie... " Panggilnya pelan dan menutup wajahnya dengan boneka beruang yang tadi disampingnya. Aku tertawa pelan kemudian membuka pengaturan facebooknya dan selesai. Aku menutup akun facebook kekasihku ini. Facebook tak penting lagi buatnya sekarang, bukankah aku lebih penting.

" Kau lebih suka yang REAL atau yang FAKER ? " Tanya ku menggodanya yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik boneka beruang.

" Jo..joongie malu... " Ucapnya samar-samar. Aku tertawa pelan. Mungkin ini memang memalukan, jika mengingat sikapnya diawal, tapi itu baik-baik saja, jika dia menyadari dari awal penjelasanku mungkin dia tak akan menjadi kekasihku sekarang.

**NORMAL POV**

Yunho menarik pinggang jaejoong dan memeluk tubuhnya, perlahan dijauhkannya boneka tedy bear yang menutupi wajah malu jaejoong.

" Joongie malu... " Ucapnya pelan dan menunduk ketika boneka itu berhasil dijauhkan yunho.

" Tak perlu malu... " Sahut yunho dan mencium tengkuk jaejoong.

" Tapi... "

" Saranghae... " Bisik yunho membuat jaejoong semakin malu, yunho memutar tubuh jaejoong menghadapnya. Ditatapnya wajah memerah sempurna milik kekasihnya.

" Kau sudah punya yang real, jadi jangan coba-coba bermain facebook lagi, arasseo ? " Ucap tegas yunho dan diangguki oleh jaejoong.

" Good... " Puji yunho dan mengangkat dagu jaejoong perlahan.

" Aku merindukan baby boo ku selama 3 hari ini dia terlalu asik... "

" Mianhae... " Potong cepat jaejoong dengan wajah yang penuh sesal.

Yunho terkekeh kemudian mencium lembut bibir jaejoong. Walau bagaimana pun dia tak akan pernah bisa marah dengan namja cantik innocent kekasihnya ini. Yaa kekasihnya.

Berawal dari sebuah facebook, dari kesalah pahaman yang menyenangkan, dan akhirnya menjadi pecinta dari salah satu diantara yang lainnya, pertemuan yang mengesankan kemudian menjadi terikat satu sama lain.

_**So, what's on your mind ?**_

*****END*****

Review please...

.

.

FF lama yang aku repost disini... maaf klo typo berceceran, malas ngedit eunk... hehehe... EYD ga beraturan lagi x_x

Makasih buat yang sudah sempetin baca ff aku dan mereview nya /kitty Hug/ hehehe

_On 10 Maret 2012_


End file.
